


I Really Need You to Tell Me What Happened

by CheersToTheBooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e09 Lies of Omission, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToTheBooks/pseuds/CheersToTheBooks
Summary: Derek gets a call from Stiles that makes him drive back to Beacon Hills. Basically, the one where Derek is a better person to Stiles than Scott was after he finds out Stiles killed Donovan
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 298





	I Really Need You to Tell Me What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I operate under the assumption that Stiles turned eighteen before his senior year started. This did not really go where I expected it to, but I hope you all enjoy it. I just want to contribute to the community in some way after y'all kept me sane this semester.

Stiles’ voice cracks as he whispers into his phone, “Derek, how did you do it?”

Derek’s whole body tenses at this, and he immediately starts putting on his clothes as he says, “How did I do what?” with as much concern as he can muster while he tries to mask his panic. Is Stiles possessed again? What the hell could he have done for him to be comparing himself to Derek?

“How- how did you deal with actively committing murder?” Stiles’ voice is so quiet that Derek probably would not have been able to hear it if he wasn’t part wolf.

“Stiles, please tell me what happened?” he pleads.

That’s when Stiles starts laughing hysterically, and Derek knows he needs to get back to Beacon Hills, and he needs to get back right now. He’s already in his car when he asks, “What’s happening?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that nobody else even bothered to ask me that. Scott basically just disowned me. Funny that he can trust everyone but his own damn best friend, huh?”

“He what?” Derek thought he was leaving Beacon Hills in good hands by leaving pacifist Scott in charge, but how could he drop Stiles at the drop of the hat without any explanation.

“It doesn’t matter. I just don’t know what to do. Should I tell my dad? He didn’t arrest Peter for murdering The Mute in front of him. Would he throw me in prison when it was self-defense?”

“Stiles, I really need you to tell me what happened.” Derek feels like his car is going entirely too slow even though he is already driving ten miles over the speed limit on the highway. He thanks whatever ruling power there is that he was only an hour out of Beacon Hills since he was helping Braede n track the Desert Wolf, and something in their investigation had brought him here.

Stiles is quiet for a moment before he finally starts talking, a new intensity in his voice. “I was in the library by myself. Malia and I had stayed late to do some research, and she left after I fell asleep in a book. I- everything is a blur after that. He, Donovan, this Chimera Wendigo guy, he was talking about how he wasn’t going to kill my dad anymore, he was just going to eat my legs, and I was on this construction equipment. I pulled the pin on the top so the metal bars would fall. Der, you got to believe me when I say, I only meant for them to land on his head. I just meant to get him off of me, but one of them impaled him. I just watched as he died. I called the police, but someone had already taken the body, and I thought he might've been alive, but other shit happened, and I knew he was dead. He was dead because I killed him. And I can’t pretend to justify it with the fact I was possessed. No, this was all me, I did that. But I didn’t mean to do it. Scott wouldn’t even listen to me. He couldn’t understand me. I was so worried about my dad and what would happen if Donovan got me. Scott didn’t believe me.” 

“I believe you.” Derek listens as Stiles begins to sob and tell him about everything that has been going on in Beacon Hills. Derek gives Stiles comforting words as he steps on the gas. This whole talking through the phone thing isn’t going to suffice. Stiles needs actual comforting, actual support he can see. Stiles must drift into sleep at some point because Stiles is no longer gasping for air between words. Instead, his breath has evened out and slowed. Derek doesn’t hang up though. What if this triggers his night terrors and nobody is home to help him. God, why does the world continue to punish this kid who tries so hard to make sure everyone else is okay? Despite not being supernatural himself, Stiles always makes sure he’s on the frontlines, knowing that he could easily die. He was worried about his father when a Wendigo was trying to kill him, yet for some reason, he was put into situations where Chimera Wendigos tried to kill him.

When Derek pulls up to the Stilinski house, Stiles’ window is cracked open, and Derek curses the guy. Maybe these things happened because Stiles did shit like sleep with his window open when dangerous things were roaming Beacon Hills. Derek shuts the window as quietly as he can, but somehow Stiles, who can sleep through anything, wakes up.

“I only opened the window because I heard the car starting and knew you were coming. Don’t start with the nagging,” Stiles says before Derek can get a word out. Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles who is just lying there holding a pillow with his eyes still closed. “I can’t see you. Stop speaking with your eyebrows and use words.” Stiles lets out a yawn.

“How could you tell?” Derek asks as he walks closer to Stiles’ bed.

“You may have evolved, but you’re my same old sourwolf.” Derek’s heart clenches at Stiles’ words.

“About evolving and then disappearing-” Derek starts as he scratches at his neck.

“Don’t care about that right now, just join me.” Stiles finally opens his eyes as he tosses his pillow behind him and pats the spot where it was.

Derek’s eyes widen, and he’s glad Stiles can’t hear his heartbeat. He was shocked that for once Stiles’ heart isn’t racing. He just smells like a mixture of sadness and a small amount of contentment. “Are you sure?” Derek asks.

“Yeah.”

“How’s Malia gonna feel about that if she comes by or smells me all over your bed?”

The smell of sadness strengthens as Stiles turns on his back and says, “We broke up. She claimed she supported me, but she didn’t really understand why I did it. She didn’t listen. None of them have been listening. It’s just so frustrating, and I don’t know what to do.” Stiles wipes away at the tears that are starting to form in his eyes. “Wow, I didn’t know I had any more tears left. Everything is just so fucked, man. Sometimes I just wish you were here, but you need to do what you’re doing with Braeden. You deserve to not have to be here, constantly reminded of your trauma.”

Derek joins Stiles’ on the bed, and Stiles immediately buries his face in Derek’s chest and throws his arm around Derek’s torso. Derek’s body goes rigid at the contact before he settles into how comfortable this feels. He wraps both of his arms around Stiles and rubs Stiles’ back, causing Stiles to let out a content sigh. “One year, and then you can get out of here too. You’re going to go to school and do amazing things. Maybe life will stop constantly kicking the shit out of you if you leave Beacon Hills.”

“You and I both know I can’t just stay gone, just like you can’t. My dad’s here, Derek. Melissa’s here. Even if Scott and I don’t ever make up, she’s still important to me. You know she and Dad are going to get together someday, and then two of the most vulnerable humans with knowledge about the supernatural will be living under one roof. I can’t not help them.”

“Yeah, I know.” Derek throws caution to the wind and kisses Stiles’ hair.

Stiles returns his action by grabbing one of Derek’s hands from his back and kissing it before he intertwines the fingers and cuddles closer to their hands. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Stiles is already asleep by the time Derek returns his sentiment. 

Derek knows that tomorrow he’ll have to get back to helping Braeden, but tonight, he’s going to relish in this moment with Stiles, relish in this moment where he can make Stiles feel seen and heard, both things only Stiles has been able to make him feel over the past several years. It’s nice that he can finally return the favor.


End file.
